1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of repairing signal wiring for transmitting gate signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in portable electronic devices, a demand for a thin, light-weighted flat panel display (“FPD”) device has steadily grown. Examples of the FPD device include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) device, an inorganic electro-luminescent (“EL”) device, a field emission display (“FED”) device, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (“SED”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, and a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device.
The FPD device generally includes a plurality of signal lines for transmitting gate signals and data signals and switching devices to which the signal lines are connected. A typical display device may include data repair wiring for transmitting data signals on behalf of signal lines for transmitting data signals in case the signal lines for transmitting data signals are disconnected.